


Drowning

by infinity_and_beyond



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drowning, PTSD, Protective Steve, Steve just wants to help, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Waterboarding, flashback for Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinity_and_beyond/pseuds/infinity_and_beyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain realized immediately that his friend's frantic movements weren't part of some elaborate scheme to make a fool of him.</p>
<p>Tony was drowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

Steve's laughter caught in his throat as Tony's head shot up from under the water, arms flying every which way and face branded with terror before disappearing under the surface once more. The captain realized immediately that his friend's frantic movements weren't part of some elaborate scheme to make a fool of him.

Tony was drowning.

Within seconds, Steve was in the water and struggling to grab hold of his flailing friend. He finally managed to get an arm wrapped around Tony's waist and began kicking his way back to the pool deck. Tony was gasping and coughing up chlorinated water for what seemed to be an eternity before Steve lifted him onto the deck. As soon as he was out of the water, Tony scrambled to his feet and made a break for the door. Steve, wanting to make sure that Tony was okay, reached the door first and stood in front of it to catch him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice straining nervously.

"I'm fine c-cap, just l-let me through." Tony's teeth chattered between every shallow breath.

"No, you're not. Here, let's get you a towel." Steve took hold of Tony's shoulder gently.

"S-Steve..." Tony breathed out in a shaky, warning voice. 

Steve felt Tony stiffen unnaturally under his grip. 

"It's okay, Tony, try to calm down," Steve offered, keeping one firm hand on Tony's shoulder and the other rubbing his back. 

"I, uh... n- Steve... S-Steve, don't..." Tony tried to shrug out of the super-soldier's grip, but instead of taking the hint, Steve spun him around gently and pulled him into a tight hug.

"LET GO!" Tony growled, startling the captain into letting go and unintentionally pushing him away.

Tony stumbled back before falling on the slippery floor. He shuffled backwards on his hands and knees until he hit the wall with an awful thud.  
He pulled his knees up to his chest and threw his head back against the wall not nearly as forcefully as the first time with his eyes squeezed shut. His breathing was heavy and uneven and occasionally interrupted with hiccups as he shook violently.

Steve, realizing that he had done something wrong, didn't dare take another step towards Tony. Instead, he called to him quietly.

"Tony?"

"Just go away."

"But-" he protested.

"Don't make me say it again."

The growl in his voice made Steve close his mouth and walk to the door without another word.

As soon as the door was closed behind him, Steve marched straight to the nearest elevator. Once inside, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, Captain Rogers?" The AI's calm voice filled the elevator. 

"I just... Tony... What was..." Steve didn't know how to phrase his question due to the jumble that was currently his mind.

"Pulling up files."

A screen on one elevator wall lit up with doctuments and other information.

"Afghanistan... Jericho missile... Ten Rings," He muttered as he scanned the screen until finally, he found his answer.

"Waterboarding," Steve read dryly.

On cue, a video began to play on the screen and Steve felt his stomach drop. He averted his eyes but nothing could block out the too-familiar cries and desperate gasps which nearly made him sick. A wave of nausea crashed over him and Steve thrust his hand against the wall to steady himself, accidentally hitting the icon of yet another video. Steve looked up and saw the bloody and bruised face of a younger Tony Stark. Something was being yelled in Arabic but Steve could only focus on Tony, held in place by several menacing men as he sat there, squinting under harsh light and absolutely terrified. 

"Oh god," he whispered with his hand to his mouth.

Suddenly, the screen when dark and the elevator was completely silent. The door then opened and there was Tony with the same expression as in the video. Steve's mouth felt like cotton as he stared at Tony.

"I'm so sorry," he managed to say quietly.

Tony stared at him silently for a moment.

"So am I."


End file.
